


Chasing Cars

by catholicorprotestant



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining Aomine Daiki, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Satsuki is tired of being harassed by boys at school. They won't take no for an answer. When Daiki finds out, he goes to set the boys straight. A comment from one of her classmates sparks the idea in Satsuki's head that she needs a boyfriend. She ropes Daiki into playing her pretend boyfriend.But is it only pretend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii~ 
> 
> I am really excited about this fic. Fake dating is a good trope! I wanted to play with it for a while now. Enjoy!

Satsuki stared out the window at the beautiful, sunny day. Summer hadn’t felt long enough. She just wanted to be free, to go to the beach, and just enjoy herself. But summers were always getting shorter the older she got. She wanted to be outside, not inside listening to a boring math lecture. She hated math, well not actually math, but the class. The teacher was monotonous, and never faced the class while she wrote equations on the board. And it was right before lunch, so it was hard to pay attention anyway. 

A note ended up on her desk. She glanced up, and saw some of the boys in class laughing. She rolled her eyes, and brushed it off her desk. They were so immature. She knew it was nothing she wanted to see. She tried her hardest to focus on the lecture, not letting the boys get what they wanted. She pulled her jacket tighter around her chest, and crossed her arms. If they wanted a show, they weren’t getting it. 

“Remember there will be a test next week over the last three chapters,” the teacher said before walking out of the room. 

Satsuki sighed a sigh of relief. A few of her classmates wanted to have lunch and talk about plans for the culture festival. She was happy to have some girl time. Being around boys most of the day could get annoying. There were just some things that boys couldn’t understand. Girls and boys thought so differently. And guys were dumb. Besides, it wasn’t like they could go into the planning of the culture fest without having somewhat of an idea as to what to do. The guys in class wouldn’t care one way or the other. Planning events like this just wasn’t something boys were very good at. 

She stood up, and picked up her lunch bag. She closed her eyes when she heard the whistles. She forgot to pick it up before she stood up. Some of the boys in her class were too much. She rolled her eyes and went to sit where all the girls were congregating. They glanced at her and rolled their eyes. She could hear the muttering amongst themselves about her. Satsuki tried to ignore the comments as she crossed the room and sat down. 

Just because she was more developed than most of the girls at her school, she had a sign on her back. It wasn’t her fault. In all honesty, she’d kill to have smaller breasts. They were always getting in the way, attracted unwanted attention, and they hurt. If she didn’t wear a bra, she’d be miserable. But no. And add that to being manager of the basketball team while being friends with the guys labeled her as a slut. She hated it. She couldn’t even become friends with the girls. She’d tried. She’d only had two girl friends in her life, and that was middle school. High school was different. She wished they had gone to school here too. 

“Momoi-chan, looking good, baby.” 

She took a deep breath and tried to ignore Kuhara. It’d been months now. He wouldn’t leave her alone no matter how many times she told him to get lost, or how much she ignored him. She’d rather save her energy. He liked it when she told him to leave her alone. He said he loved hearing her voice. Instead, she tried not to shrink into her seat. 

She jumped as his hand slid down her side. She slapped his hand away, and got to her feet. She grabbed her lunch bag, and rushed out of the classroom. 

“Hey, wait for me, Momoi-chan!” Kuhara called after her. 

She picked up her pace, heading the building whose roof her best friend spent a considerable amount of his free time. Nobody messed with her when she was with. Nobody. She trembled as she climbed up the ladder hoping that Kuhara would take the hint. 

Daiki was just where he always was. He was looking through one of his stupid magazines eating his lunch. She sat down next him, and opened her lunch. She sniffed, and brushed the tears off her cheeks. Daiki glanced at her. 

“What’s up?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You’re crying.” 

“I said I’m fine!” she snapped. 

“Okay,” Daiki muttered, rolling his eyes. 

They sat in silence while they ate their lunches. Satsuki’s mind was still playing the assault. Why couldn’t guys just take no for an answer? She turned him down every day for the past year and a half, and it was escalating. Teachers didn’t do anything about it. Kuhara was always trying to talk to her inappropriately. He was touching her when she told him no. And on more than one occasion grabbed her ass. She was sick of it. 

She glanced at where Daiki was flipping through the pages of his gravure idol magazine. It was nothing new, but in that moment it made her skin crawl. She snatched it from him. 

“Satsuki, what the hell? Give that back!”

“No!” She snapped. “Why do guys think that women belong to them? Why do guys think they can do whatever they want to a girl just because they want to do it even when she doesn’t want to and tells him? Why to men think they can just treat women like objects?” 

“What?” Daiki narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you talking about?” 

“This!” 

She held the magazine up, and he snatched it from her. 

“There’s nothing wrong about gravure idols, Satsuki. They can do whatever they want. Nobody’s forcing them to do it.” 

“I’m not talking about idols!” 

Daiki sighed, and stared at her. “Then what?” 

“You don’t know what it’s like?” 

“What what is like, Satsuki? Fuck, woman, you gotta tell me what you’re talking about. I’m not a mindreader.” 

Satsuki shook her head, and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She dried them off with her sleeve and focused on her shoes. 

“I’m so tired of guys, Dai-chan.” 

“What happened?” Daiki said softly, scooting closer to her. “Whose ass do I need to kick?” 

Satsuki shook her head, and looked at him. “They’re always making comments, and calling me names, and they think they can touch me and-”

“Wait, back up, they touched you? Who touched you?” 

“Nobody.” 

“Satsuki....”

“You’ll only make it worse.” 

Daiki shook his head, and scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll kill ‘em.” 

“No.” She glanced at him. “But thank you.”

“Just let me help you.” 

“People will talk, Dai-chan.” 

“They’re already talking. About you.” He leaned back on his hands and stifled a yawn. “At least let’s make it interesting.” 

“No, it’s fine. I just have to stop letting it get to me.” 

“If someone’s harassing you, then it needs to be stopped.” 

“What? You mean the slut shaming? The fact that people sexualize the body that I was given? I can’t help that! I’ve never…” Her voice broke. “And even if I have, what’s it matter? And then these boys think they have a right to me just because. I can’t do anything without them sexualizing me.” 

“Why would they sexualize you?” Daiki smirked. “You’re not that pretty.” 

“Shut up!” she laughed softly. 

“But I’m serious, let me end it.” 

“No.” Satsuki shook her head. “I don’t want more trouble. You’ll just let your temper get to your head too fast and end up in trouble. You can’t do that. If you so that you could be suspended.” 

Daiki shrugged and picked his ear for a moment. “I don’t really care.” 

“Your mom would care. I would care.” 

“I don’t get it. I could just like glare at them. I’m probably like a foot taller than him.” 

“You’re not that intimidating.” 

“I’ve been told I’m very intimidating.”

“You cry all the time.” 

“I do not cry all the time….anymore.” Daiki bumped against her with a smile. “Not since I was like twelve.”

“Oh please.”

“I’m better about it now okay? Just cuz I was a crybaby then….And there’s absolutely no shame in crying.” 

Satsuki laughed, and leaned against him. She liked this, when it was just the two of them. He felt safe, comfortable. They’d known each other their whole lives. They went through everything together and came out stronger. Their relationship had gone through a lot over the recent years, but things were back to normal. She hugged his arm, and wiped the tears off her face. 

“You good?” he asked after a moment. She nodded. “Alright, then get off me, woman.” 

“So charming.” 

“Chivalry’s not dead, Satsuki. Come on, I’ll walk you back to class.” 

“Don’t glare at anyone.”

“No promises.”

“Dai-chan…”

Daiki threw his head back and sighed. “Fine.” 

They climbed down the ladder, and made their way to class. Satsuki tried her best to make herself look chipper. She didn’t have much time left in class, then there’d be practice. She tried to tell herself that as she grew nearer to the classroom. She pulled on her sleeves. The thought of facing Kuhara made her feel sick. He just wouldn’t let up. 

Ever.

She zipped her hoodie up as far as it would go, and started to walk through the door. Daiki grabbed her arm, and pulled her back into the hall. He glanced in the classroom. 

“Which one is he?” His eyes scanned the room. 

“Nobody. Just forget about it, okay? It was stupid.” 

“Do you want my jacket?” 

“Huh?” She looked up at him. His eyes were still filled with fire as he continued his mission to find the culprit. 

“If you’re wanting to hide all that, you can take my jacket.” He glanced at her. “But you shouldn’t feel like you have to. You never used to care.”

“That was before we started going to this dumb school with its sleazy boys. No offense.” 

Daiki shrugged. “But seriously.” 

“I’m okay. Thank you for walking me to class. See you at practice?” 

“Want me to come pick you up? Keep those creeps from following you?” 

“No, it’s okay. Don’t fall asleep in class!” Satsuki smiled as she rushed into the class. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daiki couldn’t get the image of Satsuki crying out of his mind. Who the hell thought it was okay to touch someone like that without permission? Who gave them the right to do that? Nobody. Satsuki told them to stop. She wasn’t the kind of girl to just sit and take it, so for her to have it this bad this guy must be a real creep. He hated those kind of guys. And he hated that people would lump him with those type of guys because he would never do that. There was a clear difference between looking at magazines that consenting parties do and what those guys were doing. 

Why wouldn’t she just tell him who it was? He could be intimidating. He didn’t have to hit them even if he wanted to. He probably would. Satsuki was right. Sometimes he did let his temper get the best of him. He didn’t really care about school in the first place, so he really wouldn’t mind getting kicked out. And had this been first year, he wouldn’t have cared if he was banned from clubs. But he had a renewed love for basketball, and he didn’t want to lose that. He had to beat the shit out of Kagami. That was their challenge, and Aomine Daiki did not back down from a challenge. 

But if it was for Satsuki....

He hadn’t actually fallen asleep in class today because he was so angry. He stormed out of the classroom first chance he could get and beelined to Satsuki’s class. If she wouldn’t tell him, then maybe he could figure it out himself. He had a few choice words to say to that asshole, or assholes. He really didn’t care. Sure she told him not to, but he had never listened in the past, so why start now? 

His blood boiled when he saw Satsuki rushing out of the classroom. He could hear the male classmates catcalling her. He balled his fists, and picked up his pace. He was going to just knock the shit out of all of them. Fuck everything else. He’d kill them. Satsuki didn’t deserve that. 

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki suddenly appeared, grabbing his arm as he was about to go into the class. “Let’s go. I want to show you something.” 

“Just wait a minute-”

“No. Come on.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. He pulled his arm away from her, and turned back to the classroom. A group of boys were standing around high fiving each other, and laughing. 

“Dai-chan, don’t do anything. Please!” Satsuki begged, tugging his arm. 

“Get off of me, Satsuki.” 

He brushed her off, and walked into the room. The guys glanced up when he stopped a few feet short of where they were standing. 

“Oi!” He glared at them, trying his best to be as scary as humanly possible. 

“What’s up, man?” One of the guys smirked. “You want to see this pic I got of this chick’s ass?”

Daiki walked slowly toward them. He grabbed the one smirking by the front of his shirt. The boy gasped. He put his face inches from the boy’s. 

“Delete it.” 

“Come on, man. She’s always wearing those short skirts and bending over. She’s asking for it.” 

It took every ounce of strength Daiki had to not to beat the shit out of him right then an there. Instead he grabbed the kid’s phone, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it. 

“What the hell?” 

“You had your phone in your hand. You were asking for it.” Daiki shrugged shoving the boy back. “Leave. Her. Alone.”

Daiki turned and walked out of the room. Satsuki was staring at him with a mortified expression on her face. He smiled at her and kept walking. 

“Come on, Satsuki.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjooooy~

For once, Satsuki let Daiki sleep in on a Saturday. Ordinarily she’d be over at his house, walking into his room by nine a.m. to go to the mall or something, but today she just needed some girl time and to clear her head. She and Izumi were going to meet up for coffee. She had missed her friend. She played on her phone while she waited for Izumi to show up. 

The cafe was a nice little hole in the wall place. Satsuki loved the find new places, and living in Tokyo provided her with an almost never ending list of opportunities. She usually would drag Daiki around, and he’d complain the whole time until he got food. Then he’d complain on the way back. He just liked to whine. It wasn’t complaining, it was whining. He really was like a child sometimes. She didn’t see how anyone could find him intimidating, but apparently those boys had. 

She still couldn’t believe Daiki broke Kuhara’s phone. What was going to happen now? Kuhara would tattle. She knew he would. There’s no way he’d actually keep that to himself. Then what would happen? What if Daiki got in trouble? What if he got suspended or he got banned from clubs? Or what if he made everything worse. God she knew he was just going to make it worse. 

She covered her face and groaned. 

“Hi! Sorry I’m late! What’s wrong?” Izumi asked as she sat down across from her. 

Satsuki looked at her friend and forced a smile. “Let’s order first.” 

“Okay.” 

When they were finally sitting down with their coffee with a muffin for Satsuki and a pastry for Izumi, Satsuki could feel the girl staring her down. She stared into her coffee trying to buy time. She didn’t exactly know how to tell her she was being sexually harassed at school. Izumi reached across the table and took her hand. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Satsuki took a deep breath and sighed. “Just the boys at my school are being gross.” 

“Gross?” 

“Just making gross comments, and they started touching me and taking pictures.” Satsuki tugged on her sleeves. “I’ve asked them to stop, but they won’t. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Satsuki, you have to tell someone.” 

“It’s really not that big of a deal. And if I say something, it’ll be worse. You know that.” 

Izumi studied her for a moment and shook her head. “And Aomine-kun? Where’s he when this is happening?” 

“Look, leave him out of this. He’s not doing anything wrong. I don’t want him to get in trouble is all, you know? And he lets his temper get ahead of him sometimes.” 

“Well I think in this case, it’s appropriate to be mad.” Izumi leaned forward. “You know what they’re doing is illegal.” 

“It’s not a big deal. I can handle it.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Look, I told Dai-chan about it and it was a mistake. He was ready to murder them.” 

“So let him. They deserve it. And if you’re going to have a guy best friend, use it to your advantage, girl. Especially one like him.” Izumi sipped her coffee. 

“He told them to back off.” Satsuki said, playing with her cup. “Broke the main guy’s phone.” 

“What? Why?”

“He took a picture of me bending over to get my bag. I just keep not thinking, and the uniform is short. I don’t mind it, but not when there are pervs! Dai-chan told him to delete it, and he didn’t. He said I was asking for it, so Daiki broke his phone.” 

Izumi laughed. “I like him. Keep him. I still say you two should get together. You’re a match made in heaven.” 

“We’re just friends.” 

“Okay.” Izumi sat up straight. “Look guys are assholes. They don’t respect a girl telling them to knock it off unless there’s a guy that they think owns them. So if Aomine-kun told them to back off, they’ll back off.” 

“But what if they don’t? What if he just made it worse.” 

“Get together,” Izumi smiled.

Satsuki made a face, and shook her head. It was a ridiculous idea. Date Daiki? No. Gross. He was just her friend, one that she had to remind herself that murder was illegal several times a day. She loved him, yes, but not like that. What she felt for him was purely platonic. What Izumi was suggesting wasn’t an option. Besides, she knew for a fact that Daiki wouldn’t go for it. If he’d felt that way about her, she’d know. And she knew he did in fact not feel that way. 

“You don’t have to really get together,” Izumi smiled innocently. 

“What?” 

“You just have to make guys think you’re dating him because then they’ll leave you alone.”

“I don’t see how that will make them back off…” 

Izumi rolled her eyes and shook her head. She took a long sip of her coffee before meeting her friend’s eyes again. 

“They’ll see you as his property, so if they mess with you, they mess with him. And nobody would mess with Aomine. Nobody. He’s got like a foot on most of them, and he’s not the most approachable looking person.” 

“He’s harmless.” 

“Sure.” 

“Besides I don’t want to be seen as property.” 

“Too bad. That’s just how guys see us is all.” 

“I don’t believe that.” 

“Suit yourself.” Izumi shrugged. “So what have you been up to?” 

The two friends talked for awhile, and went window shopping. Satsuki got a new pair of shoes, and Izumi got her mom some earrings for her birthday. They walked together to the metro before parting ways on trains going in the opposite direction. 

What Izumi said swirled around in her mind. She couldn’t get it out of her head for more than five seconds. Satsuki was desperate to get the harassment off her, but she didn’t see how dating Daiki was the answer. She was a strong, independent woman. She didn’t need some man to protect her. She could handle her own battles. Hell, she handled so many of Daiki’s battles back before he shot up like a weed. He used to be such a small child and suddenly he wasn’t. Kids picked on him, and of course he cried about everything. Satsuki got into full out fights with kids who dared to pick on her friend. Now the idea of it coming around full circle made her uncomfortable. 

Still....

No. No, she couldn’t do it. It was ridiculous. Even if she decided to do it, Daiki would never go for it. Plus who would buy it? They were friends. Just friends. Best friends. But not boyfriend and girlfriend. At all. It’d never work. They’d probably kill each other. He drove her crazy. He knew how to push all her buttons, and found it hilarious to rile her up. She nagged him all the time which she knew he found annoying as hell, but she just worried about him, and if she wasn’t on him, he’d be failing everything. His grades were awful, but he wasn’t failing thanks to her. He just didn’t give a shit. So really she was doing him a favor, and he was ungrateful.

She jumped when she felt someone grab her ass. Kuhara smirked at her. 

“Looking good.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Or?” Kuhara smirked. “Come on, Momoi-chan, give me a chance.” 

“No.” 

Satsuki could feel the tears pricking in her eyes. She prayed for the train to get to the next station. She’d run home, and never come out in public again. 

“Aw, come on, baby, give me a chance.”

“I have a boyfriend.” The words fell from her mouth without a thought. 

“Who?” 

“Aomine.” What was she doing? 

“Wait?” Kuhara recoiled. “That’s why he freaked out on me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh shit. Sorry. Tell him I’m sorry.” 

“Tell him yourself,” Satsuki said as the train pulled into the station. 

The doors opened and she got off. She held her breath as she rushed off, hoping Kuhara didn’t follow her. When she didn’t hear him catcalling her, she turned around to see him still on the train, earbuds in, not looking at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. It worked. It really worked. 

Her heart sank when she realized what this meant. She told him she was dating Daiki. Kuhara was going to tell his friends. He might even apologize to Daiki himself. Daiki would be confused. Now she’d made up the lie. She had to keep it going. 

But how? 

\----------------------------

"What now?" 

Daiki wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. He wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly. The request had seemed almost impossible. There's no way she could have said what he thought she said. No way. 

"Be my boyfriend." Satsuki looked at him completely serious. 

He shook head head in disbelief. It wasn't that be found her unattractive. She was a beautiful girl, but she was Satsuki. Just Satsuki. Nothing more. He barely even saw her as a girl. She was just one of the guys. That's how it'd always been. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't see you like that." He turned around and shot the ball through the hoop. 

"Ew, no, I mean just pretend. Like fake it so they'll leave me alone."

"No. What are we? Five?"

*Hey, you're my pretend husband, so I think we can be fake dating."

"Okay, but we didn't know that that man was really a priest."

"He was a kid dressed in all black. That's not a priest."

Daiki shrugged. "Same thing."

"Come on, please? Please? Please? Please?" Satsuki held her clasped hands under her chin giving him puppy dog eyes. 

"No. Final answer."

"I'll buy you food."

Daiki's ears perked up. "What are you talking?"

"Every day I can buy you lunch. Your pick."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"Anything."

Daiki picked his ear. "And, uh, what kind of stuff are you suggesting we do?"

Satsuki shrugged. "I don't know. Couple stuff. So like obvious hold hands, be with each other all the time. Eat lunch together, walk home together. That kind of stuff."

"So what we usually do, but with hand holding." Daiki put his hands on his hips contemplating her request. "I wouldn't have to, like, kiss you or anything, right?"

"Ew, no."

"Good. Cuz that'd be gross."

"... Maybe on the cheek."

"What?" Daiki stared at her. 

"Kiss me on the cheek."

"Satsuki…"

"And you have to hug me _in public._ " 

Daiki groaned and rubbed his face. "Fine! But no funny business. And it better be good fucking food."

"Really?"

"Really." Daiki rolled his eyes. "But for the record, this is the stupidest shit you've ever made me do."

Satsuki squealed, and jumped on him in a hug. "Thank you!"

“Yeah, yeah.” 

He gently shoved her away. She looked so happy. A little smile made its way to his lips. He loved seeing her like this. Her eyes lit up, and her face was full of joy. She was always so worried about him, about everything. And lately she was always so upset over those assholes at school. At least this way they’d be safe. And she couldn’t stop him from confronting them because of course he had to play the protective boyfriend part. He was going to rock this role and be the best fake boyfriend ever. 

“What about Tetsu?” he said, glancing at her. 

“What about him?” 

“Thought you were in love with him. Don’t want to rock the boat.” 

Daiki knew that Tetsu didn’t feel anything past friendship with Satsuki. In fact, Daiki knew he was gay, and that he was hardcore crushing on Kagami, but the dude was in America. Tetsu missed him, and would stay up until all hours of the night to talk to him. He knew this, but he couldn’t tell Satsuki. He couldn’t break Tetsu’s trust, and he couldn’t break his best friend’s heart. So he just resigned to being indifferent to the relationship, and he had to pretend he didn’t know anything. 

“Well I am, but…” Satsuki hugged herself tight. “We don’t have to tell him.” 

“Nope. As your fake boyfriend, I’m not gonna be letting any other dudes steal you.” Daiki smirked. 

“We won’t really be dating. I can date someone if I want.” 

“True, but that would send a message to guys that you being with a guy means nothing.” 

Satsuki sighed, and rolled her eyes before agreeing. Daiki smiled, and threw his arm around her shoulders. 

“Let’s go home.” 

Satsuki pushed him away from her. “Ew! You’re all sweaty and gross!” 

“Hey, this is pure boyfriend sweat just for you.” Daiki laughed grabbing her in a hug. “Come here!” 

Satsuki protested, and tried to push him away, but he didn’t loosen his grip. She stomped on his foot, and he let her go. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“You have bad taste.” Daiki shrugged. “Let’s go home. I’m exhausted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
